


Star Struck, Star Fuck

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Changmin is an Idol, Fan Characters, Getting to Know Each Other, Jaejoong is a fan, M/M, POV First Person, POV Kim Jaejoong, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: I am sort of famous. A lot of people say, "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" But it's just because you've seen me in various advertisements (I am a model). But Changmin is the hottest star in Korea. My wet dream, and this is what happens when Changmin and I end up meeting.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 2





	1. Star  Struck

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Changmin, this is, Kim Jaejoong.”

I stopped breathing. Changmin looked at me. Shim Changmin looked at me. Shim mother fucking Changmin looked at me.

And that was it. He stared at the director. “He better not fuck this up,” Changmin said.

“He won’t; he’s good.”

Changmin looked me up and down and part of me died a little, and then I blushed, because his gaze was so unimpressed and I agreed with him. I was not worthy to be in Shim Changmin’s presence. He turned around with a derisive sniff, that coming from anyone else would have pissed me off, but this was Shim Changmin. He could spit in my face and call me a coward and I would have just stood there and agreed with him.

“Don’t mind him,” the manager said. “He’s an arrogant prick.”

The next half hour was a flurry of wardrobe changes until I was dressed in an off-white suit, with a black tank under the jacket.

The director stood back and looked at me, fingers gripping his chin in thought. My eyes slid beyond him, to Changmin. A pout puckered his lips, and his eyes narrowed as he appraised me. When our eyes met, there was a fleeting look of amusement, and then his eyebrows rose in a classic challenge.

“This will do,” the director finally said.

“Finally,” Changmin said. “Seriously. I have an appearance later.”

“We are aware of that,” the director said shortly and rolled his eyes, but only I saw him.

And I was insulted for Changmin. He was a pop star, an icon, and way better than this director could ever be. I must have made a face because he snorted. “A Maximizer. Great. Don’t let it distract you, kid. He’s an asshole through and through.”

“He deserves it,” I said.

“No one deserves to treat another human being like an animal.”

I looked at Changmin again. A stylist was dabbing his face with a sponge. He was in a dark black suit, perfect for his height. A white shirt peeked from the fitted jacket. Everything looked amazing on him. He met my eyes again, and the scowl I expected didn’t come.

I averted my eyes, unconsciously sticking my tongue out. God, Changmin was perfect.

“All right, let’s do this,” the director said, and we were ushered to the gray backdrop where lights were set up.

I was next to Changmin. Oh god, I was standing next to Shim Changmin.

There were three others with us. Jung Yunho was an actor, and had a new drama starting. Kim Junsu was a player of the stage, currently in the middle of a musical. Park Yoochun was an amazing pianist. Me? An up and coming model. I felt pale in comparison to the company, especially since Shim Changmin was my wet dream.

And for most of the photo shoot, that didn’t matter, because I was also a professional. I stayed stoic and calm as our pictures were taken and I followed the photographers’ instructions.

“Changmin, Jaejoong, stand closer, Changmin turn toward him. Stop. Yunho move in closer to Changmin and Yoochun, Junsu, turn and … good, all eyes here.”

His breath ghosted across my cheek. Our fingertips brushed. I felt my façade crumbling. Then the director told us to part again and I managed to breathe.

Weight landed on my shoulder. I glanced down at Changmin’s hand and then over at Changmin and our eyes met and my façade shattered. I smiled; disbelieving laughter shot past my lips and I looked down. Oh my god, Shim Changmin touched me.

It took me a moment to compose myself, but when I looked back up, Changmin was staring at me, amusement in his eyes. I had expected anger, because in the back of my head, I heard the photographer bitching at me. But Junsu and Yoochun used the moment to laugh and tickle each other. Yunho’s deep voice called us to order.

With a little half smirk, Changmin jerked his head at the front and I smiled and calmed my features and went back to work. His hand stayed on my shoulder until the photographer told him to move it.

When the shoot finished, I had enough time to bow to Changmin and thank him for allowing me to be in the shoot with him (because honestly, Changmin controlled everything), and then his manager was there, shooing him away. He looked back once and smirked at me. My heart did a little flutter as he left the studio, still in the amazing clothes.

I did not have such liberties and I was divested of the amazing clothes, and I dressed in my jeans and tank top and hoody. I pulled out my cell phone as I left the studio to text Hyunjoong, my best friend.

 **PrettyJae** Oh my god, seriously. SHIM CHANGMIN I’m going to have amazing jerk off material tonight.  
**HyunHyun** Gross. TMI. That’s great. How was he?  
**PrettyJae** A complete and utter asshole, but oh god, so fucking hot  
**HyunHyun** Typical. Wanna go out?  
**PrettyJae** Naw, maybe tomorrow. I’d talk of nothing but Changmin and you would hit me and be a bitch and that would be bad. I’m going to go home and watch his concerts and jerk off for a few hours.  
**HyunHyun** Eyeroll. You have fun with that.

I went home and had fun with that.

@*@*@*@

Two weeks later and my brush with perfection had been relegated to the “greatest moments of my life” file in my brain. Changmin’s body heat and presence were only imaginary.

I had just left the studio after an exhausting shoot where my body wasn’t quite good enough for the angles and I was twisted into insane contortions for the effect and everything on my body hurt. I wanted a beer and a something stronger and a place to sit down and relax.

On my way to my favorite bar, my phone vibrated.

 **unknown** Is this Kim Jaejoong?  
**PrettyJae** Maybe.  
**unkown** It says “PrettyJae” in ur text signature, and the Kim Jaejoong I met was indeed very, very pretty.

I smiled.

 **PrettyJae** You caught me. Who is this?  
**unknown** someone very interested in your prettiness.  
**PrettyJae** Okay, now you just sound like a stalker.  
**unknown** lol yeah a bit. I’ve had practice.  
**PrettyJae** You’re about three seconds away from being blocked. Who are you?  
**unknown** Shim Changmin.  
**PrettyJae** Yeah, right.  
**unknown** We stood next to each other at a photoshoot for Dior two weeks ago. Don’t tell me you don’t remember me. *smirks*

I bit my lower lip. Those pictures hadn’t been released yet. The shoot had only been announced two days ago. The article accompanying the shoot had yet to be approved by the magazine. Only someone there or in the fashion world would know about it. That was a lot of people.

 **unknown** This is ridiculous.

A moment later my phone rang with the same number. I did not answer it.

 **unknown** Answer your phone.  
**PrettyJae** Why? You’re freaking me out.  
**unknown** God, I’ve dumped people for ignoring my calls before.

That made me smile. That sounded like something Shim Changmin would do.

 **unknown** Are you doing this because you know it’s me and you’re going to make me say please to teach me some sort of lesson in humanity?

I chewed on my lower lip. Yes, I believed it was Changmin, but … but … god, Shim Changmin. I already made a fool of myself at that photo shoot. I didn’t want to be like that. And I wanted him to know what I expected right away. I wasn’t going to be some hanger-on for him.

 **PrettyJae** Maybe I’m just pissing you off so you can teach me a lesson

I stared at the message for a long time before I finally hit send. Changmin wasn’t a blatant homosexual. He did not flaunt his sexual orientation to the press or in the media. There were the typical articles doubting his sexuality, or pictures of him with other stars like Jung Yunho, but it wasn’t a stand he took. If asked a question about it during an interview, Changmin would get up and leave. He always said, “It is part of who I am but it does not dictate who I am.”

 **unknown** Answer your phone.

When the phone rang this time, I answered it, hand shaking. I said hello very quietly.

“Where are you?”

It was Changmin’s voice and I took a deep breath of relief, because it could have been some psycho killer.

“Walking down the street on the way to a bar. Where are you?”

“Which bar?”

“Triangle.”

“Find a back booth. I’ll be there in a half hour.”

The line disconnected. My hand shook even more as I lowered the phone. Speeding up, my breath came out in gasps.

Triangle was a downstairs bar. There was no loud pop music, no dance floor. A few pool tables. And alcohol. It was a club for regulars, a club for the men who needed to hide from their wives for a night.

The bartenders were pretty young girls. There were rumors about the back rooms, but they were only rumors. I’d been back there, and there was a private room for parties, and then an office for the owner. A set of stairs led to his home.

I was surprised Changmin had even heard of this place.

The girls said hello to me and one of them started mixing my drink before I’d made it to a back booth with dim lighting. I’d come to relax and I couldn’t. My hands shook and my smile faltered as I took the drink from Seonhee.

“Hee, bring me a scotch, straight.”

“Okay,” she said and gave me a look of concern that I probably deserved. I sipped at the concoction in my hand, not even tasting it.

My scotch came, but with someone that wasn’t Seonhee.

Changmin sat across from me, and pushed my drink over the table.

I swallowed, staring at him. He wore dark wash jeans, a red shirt that stretched over his shoulders and chest. His hair was mussed and curly. A pair of dark sunglasses sat on top of his head.

“Well?” he said and motioned to the drink.

My hands shook even more as I brought the scotch to my lips and downed it.

He smirked. God, I loved his smirk.

“Well?” he said again.

“Well, what?” I managed with my voice shaking only a tiny bit.

“Do you mind if I sit next to you, or are the patrons in this bar going to be snapping pictures to sell to the press?”

I looked over at the bar. Seonhee and Hana were staring wide-eyed at our table. “You might want to stay where you are.”

He crossed his arms and put them on the table. “About this lesson you need to learn.”

I choked on my drink.

“I’m not too excited about giving you the lesson here, or when you’re half drunk.”

“Who said I was getting it tonight?” I asked.

He leaned back, an arm over the back of the booth. God, his arms were amazing. He smiled at me as I sipped at my drink.

“Because honestly,” I said, “I had a very grueling photo shoot earlier and I want to curl up in bed and sleep until my muscles stop screaming at me.”

“And here I thought I was going to waste my time.”

“What does that mean?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

I sighed. Yes, it was Shim Changmin. Yes, Shim Changmin, my wet dream, was sitting in the booth across from me. But I was tired.

“Look, I just spent the last two hours trying to figure out what the damn photographer wanted from me, and I have a sore back and pulled hamstring to show for it. I’m really tired, so if you don’t mind just speaking your mind, that would be great.”

Changmin laughed. “Straight to the point kind of guy, are you?”

“When I’m this tired, yes. I’m tired of figuring out riddles for the day.”

“I like you. I’ve been thinking about you for two weeks and I want to go out with you. Is that straight enough to the point?”

My brain stopped working. My eyes went wide.

Shim … Shim Changmin had been thinking about me?

I licked my lips.

“Please don’t do that, Pretty Jae. It makes me think inappropriate things.”

I said nothing. How could I? Shim Changmin liked me. Wanted to go out with me? Where the hell was I and when did I fall asleep?

I peered into my drink. “What the hell did they put in this thing?”

Changmin chuckled. “What?”

“There is no way this is real.” I reached over and poked his chest. Firm chest. “Are you real?”

“Yes. Wanna get out of here?”

“You’re not real,” I said, even as I stood up. “You’re going to take me to an alley, turn into some beast and rape me.”

“You said I couldn’t teach you a lesson tonight, so I’ll save the turning into a beast when your body is up for it.”

I stumbled on my own feet and turned around, wide eyes.

He looked incredibly amused with himself. He led me out of the bar with a smile and a wink to the girls. I knew I would be getting the third degree from them the next time I came in.

“Where do you live?” Changmin asked as we went up the stairs to the street.

“N-not far,” I managed and tripped on the last stair. His hands landed firmly on my waist to keep me from falling.

“How much did you drink?” he asked as we started down the street.

“Not enough. It’s more you than the alcohol anyway.”

“Interesting effect perfection has on you.”

“Cocky little bitch,” I muttered, but he heard me and laughed, drawing attention to us.

“Fuck,” he said and gripped my elbow. “How close are we?”

“Three buildings.”

“Good. Walk faster.”

I heard whispers of his name as we passed a group of girls and then the obvious sound of footsteps following us.

With practiced ease, he kept his face away from their cell phones. A minute later, I swiped my card at my door and it beeped green to let us in. A few girls tried to come in with us, but I stopped them with a smile and I’m sorry but you don’t live here, and then shut the door. They pouted and tried to take pictures of Changmin, but he’d moved as far from the door as possible.

“Fuck,” he said. “That’s not going to be good for me in the morning.”

“Planning on staying over?” I asked.

He shrugged. “No. I’ll call a car to come and pick me up later.”

Disappointment flashed through me.

He smirked again. “Come on. Take me to your bedroom.”

I managed to roll my eyes, trying to make it as flippant as he did. But I know I failed. I was nervous, beyond nervous, because Shim Changmin was following me up the stairs to my apartment. Oh, god, was my apartment even clean?

My hand shook as I unlocked the door. “Should I offer you a drink?” I asked as I kicked off my sneakers.

“No,” he said and leaned over. He had boots on and I waited, staring at his back muscles as he unlaced them enough to slide them off.

“Food?” I said with a smile.

He looked up, hands on his knees and grinned. “You seem like an avid fan. What’s my favorite?”

“Whatever cooks the fastest. I can have fried kimchi done in fifteen minutes.”

His smile widened. “I’ll take it.”

I turned around, smiling, because cooking is what I loved. I led him into the kitchen, his presence right behind him. He stayed close while I cooked, moved around the kitchen with me and even stirred the rice when I asked. He blanched at the spice I added and then shrugged.

“I like spicy,” he said and leaned into my personal space, “and so far, you have been very, very spicy.”

I only blushed a tiny bit at the flirting, and smiled. “And you’ve been an arrogant jerk who likes to be in control. So we’re both getting what we want.”

He leaned in, probably to kiss me, but I turned my head, my body, toward the stove to check the kimchi. He growled, actually growled, and my skin shivered as he moved closer to me. His hands settled on my waist.

“Are you sure your body is too sore?” he said, hot breath on my ear.

“Maybe it just needs some food first,” I replied, voice shaking again. I cursed myself again. This man behind me wanted me, and damn it, just because he was Shim Changmin … oh, god, Shim Changmin.

I shivered in his hold.

Lips pressed against my skin, in the space just below my ear. Yes, I whimpered. Like you wouldn’t if Shim Changmin was suddenly sucking on your neck.

“Don’t you want to eat?”

“Food doesn’t look nearly as good as you.”

I swallowed. “Please … please, just … eat.” My voice was desperate.

He stopped and leaned back, with one hand he forced my head around and looked at me.

“Why?”

“Because I made you food and if you let it go to waste I’m going to be pissed,” I said to cover. And based on his smile, he knew I was covering.

“Fine,” he said and stepped back from me. “I need to build up all the energy I can anyway.”

Another blush covered my cheeks. I wasn’t a prude, I wasn’t a stranger to one night stands or even quick fucks between photo shoots, but in my own apartment it … it was different. I did not bring people over. Ever. I had, more or less, told Changmin that I wasn’t having sex with him and he followed me home anyway. Did he think he could just talk me into bed? Did he think I’d put out for him just because he’s Shim Changmin?

Okay, so the answer to that second one was yes, but still, my body did hurt.

Everything was awkward again as I covered two plates in rice and kimchi. I brought them to the table. Changmin grabbed my wrist. His hold was strong, but I was strong too and resisted when he pulled me toward him.

“I’m used to getting what I want,” he said, thoughtful. His hold loosened, but he did not let go. I wanted to yank my wrist from his hand, but I didn’t want to turn him off either.

I wanted him. God, it was Shin Changmin, of course I wanted him, but I didn’t want to be just another ass he fucked and forgot. I wasn’t expecting to be his boyfriend, or anything like that, but I wanted some acknowledgement from him.

“I’m not a whore,” I said before I could stop myself.

He smiled. “I bet you can be. I bet you can be a good whore on your knees.”

I shivered again, because _fuuuuuuuuuuuck._

He let me go, and I sat hard on a chair. He moaned after the first bite of food and it made me blush, because I knew he did it on purpose. A battle of wills, my will against my libido. And really, it was the same thing. It’s not like I didn’t want to have sex with him, but I wanted it on my terms, not on his, but who was I kidding? Changmin always got what he wanted.

I pouted and crossed my arms.

_See? Your body’s not that sore. Changmin could take you to your room and kiss you and touch you and in about ten minutes you wouldn’t even notice._

I watched him clear his plate, and then look at mine.

“I could have sworn you said you were hungry,” Changmin said even as his chopsticks moved to my plate.

“I am,” I replied, but didn’t elaborate. I was so hungry. I tried to remember the last time I had really good sex.

“I thought I wasn’t getting a lesson in humanity tonight,” Changmin said as he finished the last bite of his dinner.

“And I told you that I was too tired and too sore and you followed me anyway.”

Changmin leaned back, muscled arms crossed over his chest. We stared at each other, and then he smiled. “Now what?”

I shrugged and stood up. I cleared the plates from the table and moved to the sink to wash up. His hands stopped mine, and lips pressed against my cheek.

“Why don’t you go take a shower, get this crap out of your hair and relax, and I will wash the dishes and then we’ll talk.”

I turned, not bothering to mask my surprise.

“I’m not a complete asshole,” he said with a grin. “I’ve had roommates before if you’ll recall and if you cooked, someone else cleans up. Now, scat.”

He pushed me towards the living room and smacked my ass. I stared at him, rubbing my ass as I left the kitchen.

Who the fuck was that?

He was right though. I wanted a shower, I wanted to relax. I doubted I’d be able to do that with SHIM CHANGMIN in my apartment, but I also knew he wasn’t about to rob me.

Was this another plan of Changmin’s to get me into bed?

It’s not like it was going to be hard; I wanted to have sex with him, but I hated it when guys thought I was easy.

I thought about him in the shower and toyed with the notion of jerking off, but if I took more than ten minutes, I had a feeling that he would know what I had done, so I washed fast and went to my room wrapped in a towel.

The TV was on.

I dressed in only sweats and a tank top, because yes, I wanted him, I wanted him so much, but I wanted him to want me like I wanted him. I wasn’t sure if that made sense even to my brain, but I knew I was sexy. If I could tease him and show it off, then I wanted to. I wasn’t going to roll over and let him have me.

Well, I was, but he was going to earn it.

I made sure the sweats were riding low on my hips, and went into the living room. He was lying on the couch, arm over the back, legs stretched over the length of it. I hid my smirk and acted tired. I yawned and rubbed my eye and then settled next to him. He shifted so he was on his side, head propped up on his arm. I curled on my side, his body heat behind me, and stared at the TV.

His hand dropped to my side, fingers light as they traced over my exposed hip bone.

“Feel better?” he asked right before lips pressed below my ear.

“Getting there,” I said and pressed my body into his with a sigh.

He chuckled. His hand ran up my side and over my arm, and then back down my body. “Who’d you have to kill to get these muscles?”

“Myself,” I said. I gave up the pretense of watching TV and rolled to my back, so he was hovering over me. “Lots of work to look this good.”

“Worth it. I think this is my favorite,” he said. He ran his hand along my side and to my waist. “Michelangelo couldn’t have sculpted a more perfect body.”

“Well, it’s not perfect,” I said as Changmin’s hand pushed under the tank top. His finger tips traced my abs.

“Really? What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s needy. Really, really needy.”

“What does it need?”

“Attention. Lots and lots of attention.”

Changmin’s leg draped over mine. “What kind of attention?” His body followed his leg and I hissed as his hip pushed against my hard cock. He was really too tall for doing this on a couch, but I wasn’t about to suggest we move. His hands ended up on the arm of the couch on either side of my head. He held himself above me and it took all my self control not to shiver.

“Romance,” I said and my eyes shut as he shifted his body. “Love, tenderness.”

“And you think there’s someone that can give your body what it needs?”

Our eyes met. “I hope so,” I said, and then arched my neck, lifting my head, to kiss him.

He met me half way, and the kiss was soft, not what I was expecting. I had expected dominance and control, but Changmin’s lips pressed against mine, slightly open, moving steadily from kiss to kiss. My head was light and floating in moments. His hand moved, wrapped behind my neck and held me firmly. His other hand slipped down my side to my hip. He shifted and I followed him until we were laying in a tangle of limbs, legs entwined. Warmth spread over my back as his hand went under my tank top.

He kissed me until my body started shaking, until my cock was pulsing against the loose fabric of my sweats. I was determined to hold out, to stay strong, not to cave and let him have his way, but his lips were very convincing.

“Changmin,” I gasped, breath puffing against his face.

“Yes, Pretty Jae?”

“I am so mad at you right now.” Our lips brushed, his tongue traced my upper lip and I moaned.

“Why is that?”

“I … fuck, I want you,” I whispered.

“Really?”

“Yes, please, please. Please.”

“What are you begging me for, Pretty Jae? Romance, love. I think I’ve managed the tenderness.”

“God, you’re a fucker,” I said. I leaned away from him, far enough to meet his amused eyes. “I need you. Now.”

He smirked. “In a minute, yeah? I’m enjoying this.”

I growled in frustration as he caught my lips in another kiss, but this time, he pushed my shoulders to the couch, twisting until I was under him again. The kiss was no longer tender. He attacked my mouth with his tongue and teeth, each one demanding more and more from me. My arms wound around his neck, gripping his hair. Heated skin touched mine, flaming with each caress and grip.

“Fuck,” I gasped and yanked on his shirt. Up, up, until it caught on his head and he had to let me pull it off.

He was smiling, but I didn’t look at his face. I looked at his body and ran my hands over his chest and stomach and abs. When he’d first debuted, he’d been little more than a child, and now almost eight years later, he was strong and defined and perfect. I never thought I’d be touching his body.

He grabbed my arms and yanked me up to him. Our lips met again, and he shifted, readjusted. In the scramble to sit up, he shoved his hands into the back of my sweats. I moaned as they dropped a few inches. He circled my waist and then I was moving, kneeling, helping him shove them off my body. I straddled his lap, naked and hot, I needed his hands on me, and they cupped my ass, long fingers digging into the flesh in a bruising grip. I bit down on his lower lip and moaned. I lowered my hips and rolled against his body, still covered in jeans. The zipper scraped on my inner thigh, but I didn’t care. I did it again, readjusting until his constrained erection was pressed against the cleft of my ass. My hands tangled in his hair again as I rocked against his body.

“Didn’t take much to convince you,” he said and swallowed my protest in a kiss.

One of his hands left my ass and was suddenly around my cock. I threw my head back with a cry and thrust into his hand. He held me steady on his lap as my movements became almost frantic. His jeans were harsh on my skin, his hand hot on my cock. I was going to come in about three minutes.

But fuck him. Fuck him. I was not going to come like this.

I whined and grabbed his knees, forcing myself away from his body. I landed on the floor between his legs, and used his surprised moment to gather my wits. Only a brief second. I unbuttoned his jeans, practically tearing the zipper off, and forcing them down. He lifted his hips and let me pull them completely off.

I took only a moment to admire his cock (long and hard like the rest of him), and then wrapped my tongue around the crown. His fingers were immediately tangled in my hair. With a moan, he slid down the couch, legs spreading, giving me more access.

“How good are you at sucking cock?” Changmin asked.

I felt his fingers shaking with control. I smirked around his cock. He wanted to fuck my throat.

In answer to his question, I deep throated him, pulling an agonized moan from his throat. His other hand landed on my head, his fingers tangled in my hair, yanking my head up. His hips lifted, and his cock was in my throat, forcing deeper, harder, stronger. I gagged, fingers gripping his hips, and he laughed. The fucker laughed and just sped up. It took me a couple minutes to grow used to the abuse, but as soon as I fell into rhythm with him, my face pressing against his body with every thrust, he moaned. His cock was wide and thick, and I was very glad I wasn’t a singer, because I wasn’t going to be able to talk once he was through with me.

“I am so tempted to come in your throat, or pull out and come on your face, but I don’t think your throat could handle me for that long. What about your ass, Pretty Jae? Can your ass handle this hard fucking for hours?”

I whimpered around his cock, because well, that’s all I could do and fuck, I wanted him. I wanted to feel that cock stretch me open.

“Oh, but that’s right. Your body is too sore.”

The amusement in his voice made me growl. I let my eyes roll up and glared at him. He laughed and with one more thrust into my throat, he pulled away. He released my head and then leaned forward, kissing me deeply. My lips were sore, and the kiss was surprisingly gentle.

“Your body is perfect. Your fried kimchi is perfect. Your throat is perfect. May I sample the perfections of your ass now?”

“Fuck, yes,” I said, raspy like I knew I was going to be.

He smiled. Smug and arrogant. “Condom in my pocket.”

“Cliché.”

“Not if you know you’re going to use it.”

I grabbed his jeans and pulled out two condoms a few little packs of lube. He took them from my hands. With a little light slap on my cheek, he said, “My show, not yours. Get on the couch, on your knees, hands on the back.”

I thought about protesting, but it sounded good to me. He moved and I clambered onto the couch. My knees supported the rest of me on the edge, my hands landed on the back of it.

He spanked me, and I yelped in surprise. “Fucker,” I said through gritted teeth as the sting traveled up my body.

He did it again, and my head fell between my arms with a moan.

“You like that, Pretty Slut?”

“Yes.”

His large hands gripped my ass and spread me open. “So when you’re feeling better, when your body doesn’t hurt, I’ll make you ache.”

I whimpered again.

He licked my entrance.

“Fuck, Changmin. Don’t tease me, please. Just fuck me.”

Changmin chuckled as he chewed on my ass cheeks. “I thought you said you weren’t a whore.”

“And you were right when you said I can be.” I looked over my shoulder and gave him the sexiest sexy eyes in my arsenal. “Fuck me, please. I want to feel you spread me open.”

My eyes shut as a lubed finger pushed into my body. “Yes, please, yes.”

His fingers were long, and he pushed that first one in all way before stopping, retreating. Yep, definitely been too long since someone else had done that to me.

“You’re kinda tight,” he said as he forced two fingers into me.

I moaned as the uncomfortable feeling spread through my body as both fingers penetrated me completely. “Been a few weeks.”

“Not such a whore then, are you?”

“Not … not unless … you count fucking myself with a dildo.”

“Hm, slut for something inside you huh?”

“Yes, fuck, move your damn fingers,” I demanded as Changmin sat there, unmoving. He spread his fingers wide, pulling a startled gasp from me as my body tried to accommodate them. And then his hand twisted.

“Fuck!” I shouted and jerked my hips forward and back, fucking myself on his fingers.

He let me for awhile, and then removed his fingers. I whimpered. His hand snaked around my hip and tugged on my hard cock.

“I wasn’t sure if you were a bottom or not,” he said, “but god, I’m glad you are.”

After a deep breath, I looked over my shoulder again. “What’s wrong? Afraid of getting fucked, Max?”

He slapped my hip with a smirk. “Not by your cock, Pretty Whore.”

“Not tonight.”

He laid kisses on my tailbone, and then let his tongue run up my spine. I arched my back with a hiss, letting my head fall between my arms again. “Who said you were getting a second night?”

I didn’t reply to that. He was right. I didn’t know if this was a one time thing, and considering Changmin’s reputation, I’d be lucky if I ever saw him again.

His cock nestled against my body. There was no way I was prepped enough, but I wanted to feel him.

“Fuck me, please, Changmin, please.” I arched my head back. He kissed my neck and then pulled away from my body. His cock ran up and down my crack. I moaned, thrusting back, begging with my body. His hand landed on my lower back. I stilled with difficulty, shuddering as he pressed against my entrance.

“I really should prep you some more,” he said as ripped open the condom.

“You really should fuck me,” I said and tried to thrust back.

I flung my head back as he pushed into me, slipping past the ring of muscle. He tried to go all the way, like he had with his fingers, but I whimpered at the stretch.

“Okay?” he asked, withdrawing completely.

“Fuck, yes, just … go slower.”

His cock returned, slippery and wide. He pressed in again, going much slower. Agonizingly slow. But instead of hurting, it felt good. A constant moan whined from my throat as I took each inch of him, until he was buried and our skin touched, heated, and burned. He paused only long enough for me to moan and breathe. He pulled out, just as slowly, prolonging the stretch, and pleasure like I’d never felt crashed through me.

When he started fucking me, steady slow, patient, his hand warm on my back, I knew that no one else would ever be as good as he was and that everyone I was with ever again was going to have to settle as second best.

“Oh, god, Changmin, faster, please, please. Let me feel it deep.”

Changmin trailed his hand up my spine. I moaned when he ran his fingers through my hair. I yelped in surprise when he clenched my hand and yanked my head back. I whimpered as he fucked me harder.

“Like this, Pretty Whore?”

“Yes, please, fuck.”

He pulled again and pain laced along my scalp. I whimpered and then nothing made sense. Changmin sped up even more, slamming into me. His other hand gripped my hip and yanked me back and he thrust forward. Moans, some his name, some just desperate sounds of need, echoed through my living room. Begging. Lots of begging.

“Changmin, Changmin, fuck, I … I …”

My body shuddered as every ounce of pleasure centered around my cock. My arms collapsed, but Changmin’s hand did not let go of my sweaty hair. I cried out at the pain as it joined the pleasure. Jerking, moaning, eyes shut tight against the spinning room, I orgasmed, each splash of come almost painful as it pulsed onto the couch below me.

Changmin panted above me. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back, flush against him. His thrusts went erratic. He licked at my neck and ear.

“Excellent, Pretty Whore, so, so, so good.” His mouth closed down on my shoulder and he moaned into my skin. His body shook as he came, and I cursed the condom. I wanted to feel him fill me up.

After a moment, he twisted and lowered us, not leaving my body until we were curled on the floor. His lips continued to kiss along my skin.

“Not bad,” he said.

I scoffed. My body decided to remind me that it had been sore. My back ached. I moaned and leaned into him.

“You alright?” he asked, hands wrapping around my waist.

“Sore,” I said, voice rough.

“Right. The bad photo shoot.”

I nodded. “God, that photographer was stupid.”

Changmin hummed and said, “He was probably distracted, looking at this body in different positions. It’d be enough to render me incoherent. What were you wearing?”

“White pants.”

“And?”

“Nothing. Sheer stuff. It’s a shoot for natural skin care products. And they’re products I use, but god, my body cannot bend that way.”

“I’d ask you to show me, but it’s getting late.”

I turned my head. “Does that mean you want to see me twist my half-naked body around a different night?”

He smiled. “Will you let me?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now come on. I owe you.”

“What?”

“You’ll see.” He pushed my hips and I whimpered as he slipped out of me. He stood up and tied off the condom. I used the couch to get up. He held out his hand and I took it, letting him lead me to the bathroom. We rinsed off in the shower.

In the hallway, he stopped me, pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and melted into him.

“People have issues with the bedroom sanctuary. Do you?”

“No. If that’s where you want me.”

“That’s where I want you.”

I kept a hold of his neck and walked backward, lips connecting, eyes locked. I fumbled with the door for a moment, and it opened and I tumbled back. His arms tightened around me, holding me up, and then lifting. My foot hooked around his waist and he shuffled us to my bed. I landed on my back with a sigh. But he didn’t follow me down.

I opened my eyes, a question on my lips. Changmin stood next to my dresser and then he turned, a bottle of body lotion in his hands.

“Turn over,” he said.

“Why?”

He rolled his eyes. “Are you all beauty and no brains? Just roll over.”

I pouted, and he laughed as I grudgingly did as he said. The lotion landed cold on my back and then the heat of his hands rubbed it into my skin. I moaned and rested my face on my hands. My eyes fluttered shut, and then I hissed as he hit the sore spots deep in the muscles.

“Okay?”

“Too good,” I replied. “You’re good at everything you do, aren’t you?”

“No. I can’t write poetry about love and tenderness.”

“If you can show it, then that’s okay. Showing it is more important, and I’d have to say that based on your reputation, you’re bad at that, too.”

His hands faltered for a moment and then he kept rubbing. I wondered if I’d pissed him off, but the massage didn’t stop, nor falter in intensity. I was half asleep by the time he stopped. I almost protested when he got up, but then realized he was just moving the blanket. Crawling under it, I made sure he came with me. I held him close, my face pressed against his muscled chest.

“I don’t care if you disappear from my life tomorrow,” I said, “but you are staying tonight.”

Changmin chuckled. “Yes, my Pretty Jae.”

I slept better that night than I had for a long time.


	2. Star Fuck

Lips pressing against my face and eyelids and neck pulled me from sleep.

“No,” I said and rolled over, covering myself up. “No.”

Deep chuckles reverberated around me. “I have to go, Pretty Jae. I have a radio show and a photo shoot today.”

My eyes blinked open to the shadows under my blanket. A warm hand ran up and down my side. I flung the blanket off and stared, uncomprehending at Changmin.

“Why are you still here?” I asked before I could stop myself.

He frowned. “Um, sorry?”

“No, I just … I … why are you still here?”

“If I had known you wanted me to go, I would have. I must have misunderstood you last night when you told me to stay.”

“No, no.” I curled into his body quickly, face at his hip. “I’m surprised. That’s all. I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” he said with a laugh.

I pinched him. “Shut up.”

He rolled over and pinned me below him. He kissed me and said, “Would you be surprised if I said I wanted to come back?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to do everything I can to surprise you from now on. When can I come back?”

I shrugged. “When you have time. You have my number, if I recall.”

“Yeah.”

“How did you get my number?”

“Yoochun.”

“Park Yoochun? How did he get my number?”

“I don’t know. He said some girl he knew was obsessed with you.”

With a smirk, I said, “Well, that doesn’t narrow it down at all.”

“Arrogance. Beauty. I like that about you.”

“Do you have time for breakfast?” I asked, lifting my body to slide against his.

His eyes shut with a moan. “No. I’m already late.” He rocked his hips against my naked skin. “Dinner though?”

“Sure. I’ll make you something spicy.”

“Make me some food too,” he said just before he kissed me again. His hands were on my skin, and I was hard in moments, but when I tried for more, tried to hold him against me, he broke away with a gasp.

“I … I have to go. They’re already waiting for me downstairs.”

I pouted and he kissed me again, using the distraction to peel away from me.

“I’ll call you later,” he said, and smiled before leaving the bedroom.

I waited until the front door shut and then sighed in disappointment. Something told me that I wouldn’t be seeing him again, but most of me was hopeful. He seemed genuine enough, but then again it was Changmin.

It was Changmin. Shim Changmin. Shim mother fucking Changmin.

And I just had sex with him, and slept with him, and … FUCK!

I threw the blankets off and ran around the apartment looking for evidence of it and that it just wasn’t a dream. Two sets of clean dishes in the drainer. My clothes all over the floor. Come stain on the couch.

A note on the coffee table. I picked it up.

_No, you’re not dreaming. Yes, I am that awesome. I had fun, and you deserve the pampering. See you tonight._

I called Hyunjoong at six in the morning. He wasn’t happy, but I didn’t talk long. I danced around my apartment, shouting about having sex with Shim Changmin, while he groaned on the other line. He hung up on me, but I didn’t care.

A couple hours later (and one amazing jerk off session later), my phone rang and it was the studio. They wanted to redo some of the shots from yesterday, and even that wasn’t enough to mar my mood. I floated to the studio, all smiles and a few stylist noonas laughed at me and asked who I had sex with. My body was still sore, but the photographer seemed to feel my frustration yesterday and asked me what to do before doing it. Everything turned out much better than the day before, and I went home in a much better mood.

By five, I was freaking out a little bit. Changmin hadn’t called.

I turned on my computer. Changmin, half naked with his tongue sliding along his lower lip, greeted me from my desktop background. God, that mouth had been on my skin the night before.

I searched for new information from him, and came across his appearance on a radio show. I watched the live stream video of it, cock twitching as Changmin sang his new single and a few of his older songs. His voice was amazing. Near the end of the interview the DJ asked him about the pictures that surfaced with him and some handsome guy the night before. Changmin smirked and said that I was just his friend. I knew he couldn’t say more than that, and the interview continued, this DJ smart enough not to press Changmin for details about his love life.

I watched the interview twice and cut and uploaded the songs onto my iPhone to watch later when I was bored.

By eight, I reluctantly admitted that Changmin wasn’t coming, that he hadn’t been serious, and that he was probably with some other guy right now.

It hurt, it really did. But I had only myself to blame for getting my hopes up.

I went to bed before ten, because it was easier to sleep than to wallow in self pity.

An incessant ringing woke me up. I glanced at my clock. Two am. Who the fuck was calling me at two in the fucking morning?

I ignored the phone, but it rang again. And then again. Sighing, I threw off the blankets and padded across the room to where it was plugged in. It rang again just as I picked it up.

_Shim Changmin is calling you_

I had to blink my eyes to make sure I read that correctly.

“Hello?” I murmured, half asleep, half in awe that he was calling me.

“Finally,” he said. “Come let me into your building.”

“Min, it’s two am.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Come let me in.”

I grunted in agreement and hung up. I put a hoody around my bare shoulders, but I didn’t zip it up. Flip flops, grabbed my keys and stumbled my way down the stairs to the door. He was leaning against the brick wall, nonchalant, messing with his phone. He wore dark wash jeans. A plain white t-shirt and a black hoody. A beanie was pulled low on his head.

He smiled when I opened the door, and I shook my head at him.

“What?” he asked as he followed me inside.

“The beanie doesn’t hide who you are, you know?”

He chuckled. “I know.” He moved to me like he was going to hug me, but I turned away and headed up the stairs. He followed after me silently. I paused long enough in the entryway to kick the flip flops off and shrug out of the hoody. I didn’t wait for him, or say anything to him. I went back to bed. I tried to relax.

A couple minutes later, the edge of my bed dipped.

“Am I invited in?” Changmin asked quietly.

“Don’t care. Sleeping.”

He settled in behind me, his body warm. I sighed and shifted until my back was pressed against his chest. His arm settled over my stomach. Lips pressed against the back of my neck.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner,” he whispered. “Things went to shit today.”

I hummed, but was already half asleep again. He chuckled and I felt his body relax.

In the morning, before he woke up, I worried about how easy it was for me to sleep with him in my bed. So much easier than by myself. Gingerly, I lifted his arm from my body and rolled out of bed. I let him sleep.

Thoughts ran through my head as I showered, and then cleaned the kitchen. What was he doing here? What were his intentions? He hadn’t tried to molest me last night, and now this morning, he looked almost normal. Not like the arrogant man from two nights ago. And he said that things went to shit? What did that mean? I logged into my computer, but found nothing new about him, no breaking news.

As I scanned through the photos from his previous photo shoot, a door opened and shut. A few moments later, the shower started. I turned the monitor off on my computer and got up to make Changmin breakfast.

I was halfway through frying eggs when his heated presence settled behind me. Lips pressed against that spot below my ear. I shivered and leaned into him.

“Thanks for letting me stay over,” he said.

“You were at my door at two am demanding to be let in. I hardly call that letting you stay.”

Tension filled his body, but I didn’t care. It had been rude.

“I know. But I’m still glad you let me in.”

The rice cooker dinged, and I moved to it. He let me go, and I finished cooking in silence. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

“What are you doing today?” he asked.

“Not much. I reshot all those bad photos yesterday, and the director didn’t try to make me into some contortionist.”

“That’s good.”

“I don’t have another shoot until next week. What’s your schedule?”

“Off today. I’m on hold until my managers work out this shit that happened yesterday.”

The little fan boy in me died. “What? Why?”

He smiled. “I’ve been told it’s nothing serious, but there are ‘concerns’ about the new single, and I’m like, just slap a only-over-eighteen label on it, but they don’t want to, because that’s not my image, and I’m like, I’m not a teenager anymore, I’m not going to sing the songs of a teenager, and yeah.”

“I like your new song, and the dance is incredibly sexy,” I said with a smile.

He nodded. “Thanks.”

“So why are you here?”

He shrugged. “I was told I have an unknown amount of time off. And I was supposed to come to dinner last night, but I couldn’t even call. I meant it when I said I wanted to go out with you.”

“And what? You date me until you get bored of me then—”

“Will you stop? The press says a lot of shit about me, okay? Some days I’m a dick because I’m stressed out and there’s too much on my shoulders, and too many things shoved into a day. No, I haven’t had a steady boyfriend, and that’s because a lot of them fawn over me, and then brag to the press about sleeping with me. Stop basing everything you know about me on what’s been printed about me.”

I bit my lower lip. He was right; I was being unfair to him based on his reputation. “Sorry.” I brought over a plate of meat and rice and eggs.

“Thank you,” he said. He tilted his head at me in question.

“What?”

“I want to kiss you.”

I opened my mouth to say that was too bad, and then closed it. At least he didn’t just try to kiss me. I leaned down and pecked his lips. “Eat your breakfast.”

He smiled. “Are you eating today, or just watching me again?”

“Eating. I’m hungry.” I brought over my own plate of food and we ate in silence.

His foot nudged my leg under the table.

“What?”

“What should we do today?”

“We?” I said with a raised eyebrow.

He pouted at me and crossed his arms. “Come on, don’t be difficult. I like you. I want to go out with you. Get ice cream, see a movie or something.”

“That requires going out in public.”

“And?”

“I don’t know. I thought you’d have issues about being seen with someone out in public.”

“I’ve been doing this for eight years, Jae. I’m used to the looks and the pictures and the stares. Some stars sequester themselves in their homes, but I don’t like to do that. I have time off. I want to use it.”

I smiled. “Then where are we going?”

“Somewhere you like to go.”

“Okay.” I grinned again.

“Do I need to a change of clothes?” he asked, motioning to his t-shirt and jeans.

“Nope. Casual works.”

He cleaned up breakfast while I went to change. My hands were shaking, because I was going on a date with Shim Changmin. And not just any date, a day date. Dinner, movies, night dates are what strangers went out on. Friends and someone you were more comfortable with went out on day dates.

I dressed in skinny jeans, and then took them off, and put on a better pair of form fitting ones that were all ripped up down the legs. I really wanted to show off my body to him, make him drool over me. I wore a white t-shirt with gray patterns on the font and side. It hugged my shoulders. The neck was a deep vee, probably obscene if worn by a girl. I threw on a few accessories and headed back to the living room.

I had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen and scan my body. I smirked before he met my eyes. “You ready?” I asked.

“No. I want a kiss.”

I walked over to him, and his hands slid around my waist. “Tell me one reason why you deserve a kiss.” I ran my hands over his shoulders, hooking them loosely around his neck.

“I don’t. But you’re insanely beautiful and insanely beautiful people must be kissed.”

I pouted. His eyes rolled back and shut as he leaned forward for a kiss. It was no more than a press of lips before I pulled away.

“Jae,” he said, almost whimpering.

“What? You got a kiss. Come on.” He let me go with a groan.

“You going to tease me all day?”

“Maybe.” I pulled on my brown hoody, the one from the night before. Again his hands found my waist.

“It took all my self control not to attack you when you showed up at the door partially naked last night,” he said before kissing below my ear.

“Congratulations.”

“You’re being snippy.”

“No, I’m not,” I replied. “I’m being me. You’re not the only one allowed to be snarky, _dongsaeng_.”

Changmin smirked as I held the door open for him. “I did forget to ask how old you were, didn’t I?”

“I’m twenty-four. Almost exactly two years older than you, so watch yourself.”

“My apologies,” he said very formally and bowed ninety degrees.

I reached out and pushed his head down. “Yeah. I like you like that.” I tangled my hands in his hair and tugged. “Come on, _boy_. Let’s go play.”

He followed me out the door, still bent over until I loosened my hold to lock my door. He molded to my back and kissed my neck again. “We could stay here and play.”

I turned in his arms and let him kiss me. “Yes, but if we go out and play, I’m going to be more anxious to play rougher when we gat back here.”

He growled and pushed my hips into the door. I laughed into the kiss and let him hold me. Our lips and tongues found a rhythm. I had no idea how long he held me there and kissed me.

“Fuck, Jaejoong, come on,” a voice said, and I turned to look at Donghae, my neighbor.

“Sorry, Hae. Got a bit—”

“Holy fuck, Shim Changmin,” Dongahe said, voice rising.

I felt more than heard Changmin sigh, but he turned his head and smiled at him. “Hi.”

“Wow. I’m … fuck. Huge fan. Humungous fan.”

“Thanks,” Changmin said with a smile.

“Can I have your … never mind?” Donghae winced.

Changmin laughed. “For a friend of Jaejoong, sure.”

“Wow, really?”

Changmin nodded.

“Yeah, but hurry,” I said. “We’re going out.”

“You weren’t in a hurry to leave two minutes ago,” Donghae said with a grin and a wink. “Be right back.”

Changmin rolled his eyes and turned back to me. “Good friend?”

“Yeah. He lives down the hall. He’s unfortunately straight, except when it comes to you.”

Changmin chuckled. “I get that a lot.”

Donghae came back, clutching Changmin’s latest CD. “Thank you so much. I … god, if you’re dating Jaejoong, I may have to be home more, just in case.”

“So you can listen through my walls and jerk off to the noises,” I said.

Donghae laughed and slugged my shoulder. “I do that anyway.” He winked at me and I shook my head.

“Just come out, Hae. Life would be easier.”

“And my girlfriend would blame herself.”

“Well, don’t fight it.”

Changmin signed the CD and shook Donghae’s hand.

“What are you two doing today?” Donghae asked.

“It’s a secret,” I said. “I’ve been given control of our day.”

Donghae whistled. “You’re a braver man than I am, Changmin.”

I slugged him. He laughed as we said our goodbyes.

Outside the door, I flagged down a taxi. I gave the taxi an address, and he took us to the CD store where HyunJoong worked. The taxi driver refused to take money and asked Changmin for an autograph for his daughter, which Changmin willingly gave him, even personalizing it. I felt awkward, but Changmin smiled and wished him well and paid him anyway.

At my questioning look, he shrugged. “You get used to it.”

I opened the door to the store and Changmin stepped in. A collective gasp went through the store and someone dropped a CD. Cheeks still red, I went up to the counter. Hyunjoong looked past me, eyes wide, mouth open. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He blinked slowly and glanced at me before looking back at Changmin.

“Hey, Jaejoong.”

I grabbed his chin. “Stop staring or I won’t introduce you.” I flung his face away and turned to Changmin. There were a couple girls near the front door who had death grips on their bags. One looked close to fainting.

“This is Shim Changmin.”

Hyunjoong couldn’t form a coherent response, but he bowed and then after a few moments, I rolled my eyes and said, “Hyun, is there an empty booth for us to use?”

“Probably not, but I can make one empty.”

I sighed. “Don’t, we’ll wait.”

“No, no,” he said, eyes on Changmin. “I’ll … um, I’ll go check and kick someone out of his room.”

“Hyun—“ I started, but he went off to the side of the store. I turned to Changmin. He was smirking. “What are you being so smug about?”

“Perks of being famous. He’s going to go kick them out of their room for me.”

“You’re an arrogant bastard,” I said and crossed my arms.

He laughed, and the girls by the door swooned. “I’m thankful for what I have, Jaejoong. But I take advantage of it, too.” He turned and smiled at the girls and they held onto each other as one of them almost collapsed.

A young couple, looking utterly pissed off came out into the main part of the store, but then the girl caught sight of Changmin, and she squeeeeeeed as only fangirls can. Changmin immediately moved to her, bowing over her hand. I didn’t hear what he said, but then he bowed to the guy and signed her CD.

“Fuck, Jaejoong,” Hyun said in my ear. “I think I might be gay now.”

I rolled my eyes. “Shut up and give me the key.”

“You know I can’t—”

“Give me the key.” I held my hand out for it. “You are not going to come in and interrupt us.”

He pouted, but held out the key to the room. “Don’t have sex in there.”

“I’m not stupid. I know there are cameras.”

Changmin smiled at me, and then I motioned him ahead of me and down the hall to the karaoke rooms. I opened the door labeled, “the Shim Changmin room” and let him in.

He stepped through and chuckled. “Wow. No wonder he said this was my room.”

There was a large picture from every one of Changmin’s album covers (including the repackaged ones) around the walls.

“I was going to tell him to give us another one, but you’re egotistical enough, thought you might like it.”

Changmin laughed. “You’re such a dick.”

“Probably why we get along. Now, sing for me.”

Changmin waved at me in dismissal. He walked around the room, looking at all the pictures. He tapped one with the back of his knuckles. It was from his third album, and he was only about fifteen. “I hate that hair cut,” he said.

I laughed. “Yeah, you don’t look good with corn rows.”

He looked at me, eyebrow raised.

“Fine,” I said. “You look good, the hair is bad.”

“Thank you.”

“That CD is what started my … “

“Call it an obsession, you know it is.”

“Okay, fine. It started my obsession with you.”

Changmin still had the marker HyunJoong had given him. He moved from picture to picture and signed his name on all of them, leaving uplifting comments to the people singing in the room.

I read a few of them. “Keep practicing! Being a star takes a lot of work! Work hard! Fighting!”

“You know,” I said as I contemplated him from across the small room. “You’re not as big as an asshole as you think you are.”

Changmin smirked. “Caught on, did you? Well done.”

“Oh, you’re still an asshole, just a small one.”

Changmin shook his head. “So are you going to sing? Or did you bring me to this room to feed my ego?”

“Both,” I said. “Are you done wallowing in your fame?”

Changmin laughed. “Yes.”

I flopped down on a couch and picked up a microphone. Changmin sat next to me and draped his arm over the back of the couch. “You come here often, baby?” he said in a greasy voice.

I shoved him. “Yes. I like to sing.”

“You’re attractive enough. Why aren’t you a pop star?”

“I said I like to sing, not that I’m good at it.”

I pulled up my favorite song of his and handed him the microphone. “Come on, Mister Super Star. Let’s see if you can get a perfect score.”

@*@*@*@*@

Once again I found myself outside my apartment door, pushed against the wall, Changmin’s hands on my waist, his tongue in my mouth.

“Inside,” I gasped, “fuck, inside.”

“What if I want to make you come in the hallway?”

I groaned and my head fell back to the wall. His lips moved to my neck. His hand unbuttoned my jeans.

“Fuck, Min, don’t—” I whimpered as he grabbed my trapped cock.

“I want to, right here, spin you around and fuck you in this hallway. Or lift you up and have you wrap your legs around me while I pound you into the wall.”

My knees went weak and I moaned when his hand hit skin. He stroked me a few times, and then with a panicked whimper, I thrust into him. He wasn’t expecting it and stepped far enough back that I was able to turn around. Faster than I ever had before, I unlocked the door and we tumbled inside. The door slammed.

I kicked off my shoes while I pushed my jeans and boxers down. My shirt ripped as I pulled it off.

Our lips met, and my back met the door. I tried to undo his pants.

“Hang mnghd—“ I kissed him, and he tried to say my name. His hands ran up my neck and tangled in my hair. He yanked my head back, and I gasped. He smirked, and licked my open mouth.

“Hang on,” he said. One hand still in my hair, he put his hand in his pants pocket. He lifted his hand and dangled the wrapped-condom in my face. “Hold this, would you, Pretty Jae?” He put the condom and a packet of lube in my mouth.

I moaned around them. He released me and pushed his jeans down his hips. Before I could move, he pinned me to the door with his leg, smashing my aching erection. I whimpered.

He took the condom and tore the package open. I shivered when the back of his knuckles caressed my stomach as he rolled the condom on.

“Thanks,” he said as he took the lube packet from my mouth. He let his fingers trace over my lips. I licked them with a moan.

He ripped the lube open and covered his cock, fingers touching my stomach again.

“Changmin, please, god.” He gripped my cock with his slick fingers. My eyes shut as the world swam and then shifted, and my back slammed against the door again, higher. My legs wrapped around his waist with little thought. He used the door to steady me and then shoved two fingers into my body. I moaned, pushing down on them as much as I could. Changmin growled, and it vibrated down my body. He jerked his arm, and my leg bent, my knee hooking over his shoulder. His fingers went deeper as he twisted them.

“Not … fuck, not … contortionist,” I said.

He laughed.

His cock prodded my entrance. With a little shift and a jerk of his hips, he slid into my body.

“Fuck!” It wasn’t comfortable and he couldn’t fuck me deep, but god, the stretch was amazing. My head thunked on the door. He adjusted, pulling me away from the wall a few inches. I gripped his arms for support as his hips moved faster. “Not. Ow, Changmin.”

“And here I thought you liked pain with sex.”

“Yeah, but not …”

He pulled us away from the wall, and I had a moment to put my feet on the floor, before he tripped over a shoe and we both fell. I landed on top of him with a moan, rocking my hips. He looked dazed, and so I reached behind me, lifted his cock and sat on it.

“Much better,” I said as I took him all at once.

He moaned and jerked his hips up. “Yes. Much better.”

I put my hands on his chest and rode him. He settled his hand on my hips, trying to get his legs under him, but they were still tangled in his jeans. We spent the day teasing each other. Light touches, looks, veiled sexual innuendos. We couldn’t make out in the karaoke room, and spent five minutes groping each other in the bathroom at the restaurant where we had lunch. He wanted to go to a movie, but by five, I was so wired with lust that I told him I had to go home first.

Of course, he knew what I meant. Fucker had me half hard all day.

His hand wrapped around my cock. I threw my head back with a gasp, and only a few thrust later, I came, covering his white t-shirt in wet splotches.

“Sorry,” I gasped when he mad a face at the mess.

He smiled. “Easy clean up. Now get off me.”

I whined when he pushed me away. I couldn’t get my breath back, and his hands gripped my ass, spread me open and then his cock was in my body again. I moaned, lowered my head to my arms, ass in the air, while he fucked me.

“God, Jaejoong, you’re gorgeous. And such a fucking eager whore.”

A hand landed sharply on my ass. I whined and pushed back against his body. He spanked me again.

“I want to see your body covered in come. Do you want that? Do you want me to come all over you?”

“Please,” I gasped. I pushed up to hands, pulling a grunt from his throat as he readjusted to the angle. I thrust back, fucking myself on his cock while he continued to spank me.

“Fuck, J-Jae.”

His cock left me quickly, something snapped, and then warm come covered my back. I arched into it with a moan as the splatters landed high on my shoulders.

“Yep. You look pretty covered in come. Let’s go.” His hand tangled in my hair and he walked. I had to crawl to keep up with him, pain lacing through my head if I didn’t.

“Fucking bastard,” I muttered when he twisted his hand on purpose.

Changmin looked down at me and grinned. “Tell me to stop,” he said.

I licked my lips and looked away, following him serenely to my bedroom. He left me in the middle of the floor. I didn’t like submissive play that much, but it was okay for a moment. Changmin pulled the t-shirt over his head and then used it to clean off my back.

“Good boy,” he said and slapped my ass.

“Fucker,” I said and, without his permission, crawled onto my bed.

“Condoms?”

“Top desk drawer,” I replied. I settled on my stomach, a pillow clutched in my arms and under my head. The bed dipped behind him, and his heat covered me. He kissed that spot below my ear.

“Should we talk now?”

“About what?” I asked.

“This.”

I opened an eye to look at him. “Okay. What is this?”

“I don’t know. I can’t promise you anything.”

A tiny piece of my heart died, but I knew it was true. He was too busy, and he was never around. Now was a fluke, but as soon as he started promotions next week, he wasn’t going to have any time to himself. He kissed the side of my pout.

“I haven’t asked for anything, have I?” I said.

He propped up on an elbow and smiled. “Well, there was something about love and romance and tenderness.”

“True.”

“But?”

I shrugged. “Friends?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then fuck me again.”

He laughed. “Eager slut,” he said and slapped my ass again. “Come and suck on my cock.” He rolled on his back and I climbed over him. I sat on his lap and rocked my hips against his erection while our lips met in a messy kiss.

“I said, suck my cock,” he said.

“Give me a minute,” I whispered and kissed down his neck. “I haven’t had a chance to worship my favorite Kpop idol, so shut up and let me play with you.”

He chuckled and put his hand behind his head. “Play away, my Pretty Jae.”

I bit his chest, smiling at his hiss. I’d already gotten one reprimand about marking up his skin, so I kept the biting light, enough to drive him crazy, and it wasn’t long before his hands were tangled in my hair again. I sucked on his abs, hands gripped around his hip bones.

“Your body is amazing,” I whispered, lips on his skin.

“Like you said, kill yourself to get a body like this. I feel bad that I haven’t been to the gym today.”

“I’ll give you a workout if you want it.”

“Yes. I want it.”

I licked the head of his cock. I thought about teasing him more, but I really just wanted to suck on him. I lifted his cock away from his body and slipped half of him down my throat. He moaned, hips flexing, but not rising. I looked up at him. His eyes were barely open, watching me. Rolling him around my mouth, I took more of him, lowering my head a centimeter at a time, not pulling up, swallowing more. He moaned and his cock twitched, pumping my mouth full of precome.

“Your mouth looks hot around my cock, Pretty Whore.”

I let his cock fall away and looked at him as he groaned. “If I am such a whore, shouldn’t you be fucking my throat instead of complimenting me?”

I sucked his cock back into my mouth. He smirked. His hand twisted in my hair, he bent his knees to brace himself and then lifted his hips. After two slow trips to the depths of my throat, he thrust up quickly, violently, pulling my head down as he thrust up. My eyes shut at the speed, moaning when he wasn’t pressed into my throat.

Yes, I wanted love and tenderness, but at that moment, I wanted the head of his cock imprinted on the back of my throat. My lips ached, my throat almost burned, and I was drooling, leaving a wet mess on his skin and in the hair around his cock. Breathing was relegated to only a necessity, and my head went light a few times while he fucked my throat.

“Wow,” he gasped and then pulled me completely off his cock. I fell to the side and sucked in heavy breaths. He rolled over and pinned me to the bed, stealing my breath with his mouth this time. His cock was hard and wet against my hip. I arched into his body, the precome from my cock sliding on his skin. He wrapped his hand lightly around me and stroked.

I moaned and broke from his lips. “Fuck me, Changmin, please.”

“Soon, my Pretty Jae. Soon. Let me kiss you.”

I whimpered as he kissed me. My brain was too blown with lust to really care what he did to me. The light hold on my cock was maddening. Just when I thought I knew how Changmin kissed, memorized his lips and his tongue, he switched it up. He went from soft to demanding, and then back, messy and obscene, to tender and needy. I could not stop whimpering. I needed him, so much.

“Please, Min, please. I need you. Please.”

He pulled away from my lips for just a moment to smile down at me. He twisted in my vision, the room swam and bowed. With a minor adjustment, he lifted my leg over his hip. His finger traced the curve of my ass. I begged for it, begged with incoherent words and pleadings.

I almost came when he pushed his finger into my body.

“I don’t need prep, damn it,” I said through my gasps. “You just fucked me. Do it again.”

He cut me off with his lips and his finger twirled inside my body, hooking pulling at my walls. Teasing suddenly with two fingers.

“Please, please,” I said, head thrashing. “I want to come with you fucking me, please. Changmin.” I sighed when he removed his fingers. He moved again, gripped my knees, and I eagerly lifted my legs, spreading them wide. A condom wrapper crinkled and it made me moan. “Hurry, hurry, hurry.”

The blunt head of his cock pushed into me, and then it didn’t stop. My body sucked him all the way. I wrapped my leg around his hip and yanked him forward, just in case he was planning on pulling out.

He fell over me, hands by my head. He rocked his hips, so his cock didn’t leave me, but pushed deeper.

I moaned, and he echoed it before kissing me again. Both of my legs wrapped around his lower back. He moved slowly, nothing like we’d done before. I wanted him to speed up, but I wanted this to last forever. Our bodies molded, our movements in synch. Time disappeared, manifested by the sweat on our skin and the desperate ache in our bodies. I whispered his name, over and over. I whined when he ruined our rhythm, but cried out when his hand wrapped around my cock. He stroked me, double time to his thrusts. I dug my nails into his shoulders as the pleasure that had been building tore through me, waving, twisted. He fucked me harder, whispering my name into the skin of my neck.

“Fuck, Min. faster.”

Changmin grunted, but sped up, both his hand and his thrusts. The pleasure coiled and twisted and waved. My bedroom ceiling twisted and bursts of gray and color dotted everything as my orgasm approached. I rocked my hips, meeting his erratic thrusts. He bit down, marking my neck as his body shuddered and lost control. His hand faltered and quickly I pushed him away and stroked myself while his movements slowed. It didn’t take long for me to moan as spasms wracked my body and come shot between us, arching high enough to land on his stomach.

He waited a few breaths and then let his elbows bend. He kissed me, sweaty hair falling onto my cheeks and neck.

“You are absolutely amazing,” I breathed.

“I know. So what are you making for dinner?”

I shoved him. He laughed and kissed me deeply. “Thanks, Pretty Jae. Today has been really fun.”

“Yeah.”

He carefully pulled out of my body. I curled up to him, his arms went around my shoulders. I was almost asleep when he moved. I clutched at him.

“Let’s go take a shower,” he said.

I was too tired for a shower, but I let him pull me up. The warmth and his attention to my body from the shower exhausted me even more. He didn’t protest when I refused to let him dress and I pouted until he curled up in bed next to me.

“You’re not going anywhere,” I said.

“True. But I need to check my phone messages.”

“Later,” I said. “What if one of them is really important and demanding that you go right now, then what? I would be out of a nap and I want a nap.”

“Demanding. Arrogant and beautiful. I like you more and more.”

“Shut up.”

We slept until night fell. I woke up when he moved out from under me. I watched him in the dim light, move through the room and out the bedroom door. I knew I couldn’t make him stay longer if he had to go. I pouted at no one, and once again, it was my own fault for letting him so close so soon. But how close was he? It’s like he said, he hadn’t made me any promises. I didn’t want him to make me any promises.

I got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweat pants. My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I hadn’t eaten since lunch. Changmin’s voice filtered into my brain, but it sounded tired and upset. I was almost done with chapjae when he finally came into the kitchen.

“I have to go,” he whispered and kissed my cheek.

“After dinner?”

“Can I take it to go?”

I turned in his arms and frowned. “Fine. When can I see you again?”

He shrugged. “I’ll call you.”

“That sounds like a ‘don’t call me, I’ll call you’ sort of break up.”

“Break up?”

“You know what I mean. A refusal.”

Changmin sighed. “I’m sorry, Jaejoong, but starting tomorrow I’m not going to have time to jerk off, let alone come over here and fuck you until you can’t think straight. I’ll call you. And if we’re lucky then our schedules will align and I’ll get to come over for a few hours.”

“Shim Changmin’s booty call. Great.”

“Hey. There are worse occupations in life.”

I laughed. “Not many. Give me five minutes and this food will be done.”

“Can I kiss you for those five minutes?”

“Yes.”

We kissed for ten, and he left with slightly soggy chapjae. My lips tingled when he kissed me good bye.

A few minutes later, I got a text message.

 **unknown** Oh, and there’s always phone sex. Call me in about a half hour if you’re up for it.

I laughed.

 **PrettyJae** I’m already up for it.

Yeah, being Shim Changmin’s booty call wasn’t going to be a problem for me at all.


End file.
